Making it complicated
by Lora Helen
Summary: Shuhei is in a bad mood as he doesn't really know where he stands with his currently absent... friend..? Slight Shu/Yumi


A random fic that had to include the words:

Cheese, Army, Red, Yawn, Wall, Hug, Cheek, and Pointy

It was really weirdly tough to write, probably makes no sense, but I've never written bleach before so be nice! Lol

I just figured as I've not posted anything in ages so I randomly thought that as I'd written this it would do.

~*~

Hisagi Shuhei was in what could only be described as a less than pleasant mood today. In fact he'd been in a less than pleasant mood for the past few days in all honesty. The reason for this however was more or less unknown to the friends the vice captain of ninth had had around him, but the reason to him was all too clear. As a result of his being the only member of eleventh division to ever sit down and work, a trait that was evidently not highly prized by the walking sword they had for a captain, Ayasegawa Yumichika had been sent on what was pretty much a recon mission to determine the source of whatever the most recent disturbances had been down below, it wasn't likely to have been anything interesting, and Shuhei was privately of the opinion that it was mainly the result of Yumi's captain feeling somewhat bored. Honestly he knew very little of the man himself and cared little for the chance of knowing more, aside from the fact that the two squads had never gotten along.

Shuhei and Yumichika were, on this front, certainly no exception, the pair of them avoided each other a goodly deal and rarely had a nice word to say to one another the rest of the time, Yumi would loftily inform Shuhei that he was anything but presentable in his appearance each time they encountered one another, and Shuhei would glower and usually try to refrain from replying, only to mutter something about Yumi's being 'underhand' as the beautiful fifth seat retreated from him.

Yes, beautiful. There was no sense in denying the obvious really was there? Yumichika was stunning, absolutely stunning, quirky yes, the feathers were an interesting touch but the perfect skin, the dark black-violet hair, and those eyes, those enchanting, bewitching eyes, there was really no word that could properly describe Yumichika if one actually took the time to look at him, but for the most part, beautiful would simply have to do.

~*~

Thoughts of the fifth seat were a mixture of welcome and unwelcome to Shuhei, it was a complicated situation to say the least. As far as things went they were seen by most to get along very poorly, that was definitely true, and the fight they had had… well… it certainly hadn't left Shuhei angling for a second round, he'd have been mad to… that sword… that ability… it still gave him Goosebumps whenever he thought about it, and not the good kind of Goosebumps either. He wrinkled his nose as the thought passed through his mind. Yumichika, there was no way around it, was dangerous, and he was trouble. Revenge would have been oh so easy… all he'd have needed to do was to tell one of the fifth seats division; that would have caused chaos as Yumi definitely didn't want them to know… but that was the thing… the one odd thing about Yumi and Shuhei… Shuhei really didn't want to hurt him at all.

It had happened after the fight itself was over, a few days had passed and Shuhei, though exhausted for most of them had recovered well enough from his massive bout of exhaustion, and though he'd been questioned thoroughly by Renji had for the most part refrained from giving any explanation as to the cause and nature of his malady, mostly, admittedly, through the same at how easily he'd been defeated. Though honestly who in existence really had a chance about that demon of a sword?

Back to the point at hand however, a few days after the occurrence on the roof top Shuhei had been lurking around, not really doing anything in particular, just minding his own business and vaguely hoping for something to do when he found himself face to face with a rather angry pair of stunning purple eyes.

"What?" Had been his rather charming greeting, as the rather bad defeat he had sustained hadn't exactly left his mind yet, and he wasn't exactly sunshine and roses at the best of times, it had to be said.

"Ugh… your manners at least reinforce your lack of style…" the biting response had been as Yumi had folded his arms, his eyes flashing for a moment at the ill manners expressed by the vice captain. "It's a wonder I'm even bothering to speak with you…"

"Then get it over with." Shuhei had replied tersely, "I've more important things to do than wasting my time indulging your insults you... never mind." He'd been planning to go further but the look in Yumi's eyes had promised retribution and as much as the prideful fifth seat annoyed him he didn't see it as being worth being disciplined over.

"Fine, you've no sense of style or delicacy anyway, so I suppose my pleasantries would be mostly wasted on you regardless of their flawless presentation," Yumi lifted a hand in the pretence of brushing an unseen wrinkle out of his sleeve and once again Shuhei refrained from arguing. Yumi had made an irritated noise, brushed his hair back once and had finally stated in a tone that wasn't really asking but was also slightly less demanding than Shuhei had been expecting. "Hisagi… don't tell them." It was clear right off the bat what the statement related to… the sword, the horrible ability that Yumichika had at his disposal, and for a moment Shuhei's face held a bewildered expression, surely if he'd really been planning to bring it up he would have done so by now…? But the slight urgency in Yumi's eyes definitely implied a different notion, at least on his part and after a moment of silence finally prompted Shuhei into stating,

"I had no plans to. Your… secret… shall be kept…" He'd walked away after that, not really wanting to speak to Yumi any further for fear of being taunted some more, he wasn't exactly in the mood for it… but Yumi wasn't the easiest person for him to avoid as far as it went as he spent a good deal of his social time with Yumi himself, Ikkaku, Matusumoto, Renji and a few others for night of rowdy drunken drinking and laughter, as he often affirmed to himself however, he didn't go for the company, the sake was just too good.

~*~

It had been a fairly long while now since the fight, and things were on level ground again, and… well, technically slightly more than level ground it was bumpy terrain again, but bumpy for an entirely different reason and it often left Shuhei irritable for one reason or another. On this occasion, in an effort to curb his annoyance and boredom Shuhei had made the effort to find himself a snack, a strange almost dumpling with some form of cooked animal, maybe chicken? In a rather strange **cheese** sauce, he wasn't sure if he liked it, and he was even less sure where the recipe had come from, but it was one step up from the really bizarre pickles that Ukitake was so partial to, Shuhei had tried them once at the behest of a slightly drunken Kyoraku and could honestly say that he wasn't partial to them in the slightest.

Shuhei's irritation came from not knowing exactly where he was he was standing with Yumi, as things had gotten complicated on more than one occasion between the pair of them, but before anything decisive happened they had always broken apart, either because Yumi was quite evidently hell bent on being the most flirtatious tease that had ever existed, or, on the few occasions that things had been going in a slightly less teasing manner they had been interrupted by the untimely entrance of someone who definitely killed whatever mood had been there, so consequently Shuhei really didn't know what was going on, or not going on between the pair of them. It was quite the obnoxious situation.

Shuhei's mood didn't improve as the day went on, he had little in the way of work to complete, and as far as he was aware his other friends were not demanding his attention for anything interesting that night, in all honesty for the past few weeks, up until Yumi's leaving, he had been spending a good deal more time with the fifth seat than he had before, they had been talking more, about themselves, not too in depth, but it was more than they had bothered to go into before and it had felt to Shuhei at least that whatever they had had was getting stronger, but since Yumi had left again he was beginning to wonder if perhaps he'd just imagined it? Was it more of Yumi just being flirty for the sake of it…? Had he imagined the slightly softer look in those beautiful eyes, the slightly fonder touch of a hand on his arm? Or where they really there, it was hard to tell…

He was busy dwelling on these things when a voice near the building that he was flopped against caught his attention, you couldn't mistake the sing song voice for anyone but Yumi, and the response, one that was obviously designed to humour a friend was almost definitely that of Ikkaku, Shuhei straightened a little as a line of conversation drifted over to him, and almost instantly confused him,

"It was so strange! The child was playing battles with them, can you imagine that, a small plastic **army**… look, I have one of them here, look…" the response, if there was one was lost to Shuhei as he pushed himself away from the building once more, and stepped around the corner as his two friends came into view, Ikkaku looking like he had actually been about to reply something, and Yumi looking now at Shuhei as if slightly surprised to see him there, a **red** figure of a very small man holding something was being held between two of his fingers. "I have a soldier.." the rather beautiful man stated, seeing Shuhei's eyes resting on the figure.

"So I see…" the other replied, not really sure what one was supposed to say to that comment. Ikkaku let his eyes flick from one to the other of them before; with a roll of his eyes that pretty well went unnoticed he stepped away from the pair of them, a hand lifting to his mouth to cover a **yawn**,

"I'm off for a nap." He stated firmly. "We're drinking tonight do rest up Hisagi, I don't want to floor you too easily this time," and with a cocky smirk le sauntered away from the pair, leaving them standing together in a slightly awkward manner.

Shuhei let his eyes follow Ikkaku's retreating figure for a while before realising that the longer he kept his attention off of Yumi, the more likely it would be that Yumi would think something was wrong, and he'd have to try to explain his confusion at their situation to him, which was not honestly something he felt very up for doing right at that moment as he really didn't quite understand his own standing on the notion himself, he liked Yumi, yes, definitely. There was nothing to be repulsed by physically, you've have to have been mad, or a lesbian, and even that was debateable, to think that, and even the slightly haughty aloof personality Yumi had had over the last couple of weeks become a great deal more endearing to him… though that was probably due to the fact that now all Shuhei heard were insults directed at others and no longer towards himself. It was much easier to like Yumi when you weren't at the receiving end of that rather viscous tongue of his, though Shuhei had to admit that in some aspects Yumi's tongue was absolutely perfect and for the briefest moment he debated simply grabbing the fifth seat, pressing him up against the nearest **wall** and reacquainting himself with said tongue as soon as possible. That, he had to reason with himself however, was not the best idea while they still didn't exactly know where they were standing on this one, and so he contented himself with a slightly toned down version.

Two steps took him comfortably up to Yumichika and before he could give himself time to change his mind, he lifted his arms and looped them around the other slender shoulders in a loose hug and was gratified to feel the other lean slightly into the gesture.

"Everything went okay?" He asked,

"It was fine." Yumi replied. "Boring really, there was nothing to do, and the people I was with were so plain and uninteresting…"

"At least you stood out well then." A chuckle followed the statement and Shuhei couldn't help but smile slightly, Yumi's ego definitely didn't need any help on the inflation front, but somehow he found himself incapable of striving for anything else. "We're out drinking tonight then?" he queried,

"Mm," was the rather vague at first reply. "We are indeed, any excuse for Ikkaku," Yumi shrugged.

Shuhei shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips as he simply stated; "He's just happy to have you back, I will admit it was quiet without you..." It wasn't a lie.

Yumi chuckled again. "I'd have thought you'd have liked the quiet?" His eyes were amused though, reassuring the vice captain that he was teasing and not really making a pointed comment. "But anyway…" he stated, disengaging himself from Shuhei's hold, "I want a bath and a change of clothes, and it's going to take me a good few hours to get that sorted so I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me…" he leant up as he finished speaking, his lips very briefly finding Shuhei's **cheek** in a very small kiss. "You'd better not be late Shuhei, or we'll have issues." He stated, looking over his lovely slender shoulder as he stepped away from Shuhei. "I'll expect you five minutes before Ikkaku sends for you…" Yumi was lost to sight soon after that as he turned a corner and Shuhei rolled his eyes, a typical gesture when Yumi wasn't looking, you'd have been daft to do it to his face as those perfectly manicured nails were rather **pointy**.


End file.
